


WIP: In A Mood

by AnnagrammaDevice



Category: Dice Dice My Darling (Podcast)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnagrammaDevice/pseuds/AnnagrammaDevice
Summary: Amelié makes a friend... sort of.





	WIP: In A Mood

Amelié Beauchamp was not having a good day. Her favorite class, Fencing, was cancelled. One of the straps on her backpack broke. Her mother forgot to pick her up AGAIN. The school secretary wouldn’t let her use the office phone because of the last time when she used it to order a pizza from Pepper’s in Chapel Hill. It WAS an emergency, she really wanted one. And now, her socks were soaked through from a puddle that she swore wasn’t there when she looked down a moment before which made the walk home even more miserable. “If I get pneumonia and die that will totally teach Ms. Whistler a listen… Who am I kidding? She’s a bloody ogre.”

“Wow. Melodramatic much?” Amelié turned around to see who was talking to her. No one was there. She decided it was her imagination, just as a squirrel dropped an acorn on her head, “Up here, dummy.”

“Squirrels can’t talk.”

“Well, this one can-- ” Amelié crosses her arms, grumbling something under her breath, “Okay, you got me. I’m in disguise. Look, can you just do me a favor and bring me to the Beauchamp house since that’s where you’re headed?” 

“Why do you want to go there?”

The squirrel jumped down onto her backpack, unzipped the pouch and climbed into it. “That’s for me to know and you to, uh, not know. Let’s just say, I’ll owe you a very small favor in return. Okay?”

“Fine.” She continues towards home, thinking. “I am SO going to regret this.”


End file.
